QUIERES JUGAR?
by Yunuen
Summary: Cuando tus hermanos no quieren jugar contigo, llega un amigo muy especial.


**.**

¡Hola!

Quiero agradecerles a todos, todos sus reviews de mis fics anteriores y que no he podido contestar.

¡Gracias!

Perdonen si no les contesto directo a cada quien su review pero es fin de año y estoy súper ocupada,

pero aquí estamos mi musa y yo tratando de seguir escribiendo aunque sea a las carreras.

Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Para efectos de este fic, los chicos son tortuguitas de 9 años.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**¿QUIERES JUGAR?**

Miguel Ángel acababa de terminar de leer un cómic llamado Justice Force por tercera vez en esa tarde.

Hacia algunos meses, cuando había sido su turno de acompañar a Splinter a buscar lo que necesitaban, fue que se encontró un cómic muy maltratado pero le llamó mucho la atención los estupendos dibujos, así que lo recogió y se lo trajo a casa, se puso a leerlo, y sencillamente, le encantó el personaje Centinela de Plata. Desde entonces, buscaba casi con desesperación otro número de ese cómic; hasta ahora, había podido rescatar de la basura tres ejemplares, que ya había leído más de una vez, y en esa tranquila tarde, ya había leído por tercera vez el último cómic que había conseguido.

- ¡Centinela de Plata es lo máximo! – cerró el cómic y lo guardó como un tesoro en una caja, la que dejó debajo de su cama – Voy a ver qué hace Rafa. -

Fue en busca de su hermano. Lo encontró con Donatelo jugando con cochecitos de control remoto que el mismo Donatelo había armado.

- ¿Puedo jugar? –

- Lo lamento Mikey. - dijo Donatelo – Sólo he construido dos autos de carreras; tendrás que esperar tu turno. -

Los cochecitos derraparon por una curva de la pista de carreras que estaba dibujada con gis en el piso.

- ¡Ujuuu! – vitoreo Rafael - ¡Soy el as del volante! -

- Y espera a ver – le informó Donatelo - la velocidad que obtendrán cuando logré construir una autentica pista de carreras. -

- ¡Eres muy bueno construyendo cosas, Doni! -

- Sólo espero que no resulte un fiasco como mi primer modelo de auto, que se fue directo a la cloaca. –

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? –

- Sucedió cuando Leo y yo… -

- ¿Y si jugamos a los encantados? – de repente dijo Miguel Ángel, interrumpiendo la plática de los otros dos – Así jugamos todos. -

- Eso es un juego de niños, Mikey. – le dijo Rafael – O te esperas a que sea tu turno, o mejor te vas a jugar otra cosa. –

Como Miguel Ángel no era el niño más paciente del mundo, se fue.

- Iré a ver a Leo. –

Encontró a Leonardo en una lección extra de Ninjitsu con el Maestro Splinter.

- Sensei… - interrumpió la lección.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Miguel Ángel? -

- ¿Ya va a terminar Leo? -

- En unos minutos más, hijo. –

- Pero me gustaría jugar con él ahora. -

- Puedes esperar. Una de las virtudes de un ninja es la paciencia. -

- Bueno. – se sentó a esperar.

- ¿No te gustaría entrenar con tu hermano? -

- Pero si ya entrenamos hace rato. -

- Un ninja debe buscar afanosamente la perfección de su sigilo, como el ruiseñor que canta afanosamente por complacer al Emperador. -

- Mmmmhh… - la tortuguita del antifaz naranja rascó su cabeza, signo de que estaba confundido.

Pero Splinter ya había descubierto una manera sencilla de que sus discípulos comprendieran los proverbios que de vez de vez les decía.

- Michael Jordán entrena todos los días para que en el juego no haya canasta que no enceste. -

- ¡Ah! –

Teniendo una televisión en blanco y negro, a veces, todos se sentaban juntos a ver los partidos de básquetbol y otros programas.

- Por eso es muy importante el entrenamiento para un ninja, siendo muy necesario convertirse en una sombra. -

- Pero yo quiero jugar, no ser una sombra. -

También con eso Splinter había aprendido a lidiar: salvo su hijo Leonardo, sus demás hijos sólo le dedicaban el tiempo necesario al entrenamiento.

- Es la intención de tu hermano perfeccionar sus técnicas de Ninjitsu, y si no deseas acompañarlo, tienes que esperar a que termine la sesión. –

- Luego regreso. – dijo Miguel Ángel; se puso de pie y se retiró.

La tortuguita salió a explorar los alrededores.

Splinter ya les permitía a sus hijos merodear por las alcantarillas ellos solos, salvo que no debían alejarse mucho de casa.

Después de un rato de andar, Miguel Ángel no halló absolutamente nada interesante.

- ¡Qué aburrido! Doni y Rafa no quieren jugar conmigo, y Leo no puede jugar conmigo. ¿Qué les pasa a todos que ya no jugamos juntos? Me acuerdo que cuando éramos más chicos, todos jugábamos juntos y a muchas cosas divertidas: los encantados, las traes, al avión… aunque Leo de repente ya no quiso jugar, y ahora nada más entrena y entrena, pero Rafa y Doni y yo sí jugábamos, pero ya no, siempre me dicen que no hay otro carrito o que no hay otro tren o que haría falta otra nave espacial para jugar a Star Wars, o lo que yo digo que podemos jugar siempre me dicen que eso es para niños, y no entiendo sí somos niños. ¿Por qué no quieren jugar a lo que digo? -

Se acuclilló para ver pasar el agua sucia, quizás con suerte y pase flotando otro cómic de Justice Force.

Pasaron y pasaron los minutos, y también mucha basura por la corriente sucia pero ningún cómic.

- Ojala y tuviera un amigo con quien jugar, así como Beto tiene su amigo Enrique, o la rana Rene tiene su amigo Fosi, o Batman tiene a Robín, o Spidernan tiene sus amigos Deslizador de Plata y Estrella de Fuego. –

La tortuguita suspiró de desolación.

Vio pasar muchos desperdicios que flotan en esas aguas sucias, pero entonces, también vio un rostro reflejado además el de él.

Había alguien con él.

Giró la cabeza.

- Yo puedo ser tu amigo. – dijo ese alguien.

Miguel Ángel, muy sorprendido, vio a otra tortuguita como él, sólo que su piel era de un tono más claro que la piel de él, y no traía bandana.

Se puso de pie.

- ¡¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó.

- David. -

- ¡Hola David! ¡Yo soy Mikey! – le tendió la mano y el otro niño la estrechó.

- Lo sé. He venido porque no tienes con jugar, ¿cierto? -

- Cierto, pero tú… ¿tienes permiso de jugar conmigo? ¿Y tu papá y tus hermanos? -

David le sonrió con mucho gusto, levantó una mano y…

- ¡Tú las traes! – tocó uno de los brazos de Miguel Ángel y echó a correr.

- ¡No se vale! ¡No estaba listo! – y lo persiguió.

.

Splinter ya había preparado la merienda, y sus niños estaban lavándose, pero faltaba uno de sus hijos.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Miguel Ángel? Será mejor que regrese pronto y no hacernos esperar a los demás para poder comer. –

Fue a buscarlo, mientras sus otros niños se acomodaban en sus lugares, pero en ese momento, apareció corriendo la tortuguita de la bandana naranja.

- Miguel Ángel. –

- Konichiwua Sensei [Hola Maestro]. – hizo una reverencia - Ahora no los hice esperar, ¿verdad? -

- Has sido puntual en esta ocasión hijo. – acarició la cabecita, orgulloso que su hijo haya sido esta vez más considerado, porque en otras ocasiones, por estar jugando no se daba cuenta de que era hora de comer y los demás no comían hasta que el último estuviera sentado a la mesa (entonces Splinter debía ir a buscarlo).

- ¡Mi amigo David me dijo que ya era hora de regresar a casa antes de que usted se preocupara o me regañara por atrasar la merienda! -

- ¿Tu amigo David? ¿Quién es David? –

- Aquí está. – Miguel Ángel señaló a su derecha, pero Splinter no vio a nadie con su hijo - ¡Ah sí! – Miguel Ángel mirando a su derecha, como si alguien le hubiese hablado – Hay que lavarse. – y fue deprisa a lavarse las manos.

Splinter vio a su hijo ir directo al lavado donde los niños se aseaban antes de cada comida, también vio a su hijo hablar y voltear a un lado suyo constantemente, como si alguien lo acompañase, incluso, su hijo le explicó a ese "alguien" la manera correcta de lavarse las manos.

La rata decidió que más tarde tendría una plática seria con Miguel Ángel.

Terminada la merienda, los niños pudieron jugar un rato antes de la lección de matemáticas (Splinter procuraba, además de enseñarles a sus hijos el milenario arte del Ninjitsu, lecciones básicas como la matemáticas, ciencias naturales o civismo, apoyándose en libros que encontraba en la basura); Leonardo prefirió leer, mientras que Donatelo y Rafael buscaban a Miguel Ángel por si quería jugar con el carrito de control remoto.

- ¡Mikey! – gritó Rafael - ¿No que querías jugar con el auto? -

Pero Miguel Ángel no salió de ninguna parte gritando o brincando (o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo) porque ya podía jugar con el carrito de control remoto, lo que sí oyeron fueron unas fuertes carcajadas y una exclamación.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Otra vez! -

Fueron a ver qué estaba haciendo el pequeño travieso. Lo encontraron subido en una patineta e impulsándose a duras penas sobre ella.

- ¡Mikey! -

- ¡Miren hermanos lo que David y yo encontramos cuando veníamos para acá! –

- ¿David? -

- Mi amigo David. – señaló con la cabeza a un lado suyo - Me está explicando - se subió a la patineta - cómo debo de impulsarme. – y se impulsó - ¡Está bien fácil y es muy divertido – se desplazó algunos metros alejándose de sus dos hermanos.

- Sensei no nos permite - dijo Donatelo – jugar con ese tipo de vehículos, aún somos muy jóvenes para usarlos. -

- Eso siempre dice Sensei, - Rafael protestó – que somos muy chicos para esto o para aquello. Si Mikey puede, yo todavía más. – apartó a Miguel Ángel de un leve empujón y subió a la patineta.

- ¡Es nuestra patineta! ¡David y yo la encontramos! –

Donatelo iba a preguntar de nuevo por ese David que Miguel Ángel ya había mencionado dos veces, pero llamó más su atención la facilidad de Rafael en manipular la patineta.

- No es tan difícil. – avanzó varios metros.

- No lo es. – dijo Donatelo - Lo difícil son las acrobacias, por eso Sensei no nos ha permitido jugar más que con bicicletas. -

- ¿Pero entonces cómo vamos a aprender? –

- Buen punto. Déjame intentarlo. -

Mientras Donatelo y Rafael hacían sus primeros desplazamientos en patineta, Miguel Ángel prefirió jugar a otra cosa.

- Siempre hacen lo mismo. – estaba molesto - Encuentro algo divertido y me lo quitan. –

- ¿Y por qué no esperaste a que fuera tu turno? – le dijo David.

- Mmmmhhh… ¿Cuál es esa palabra que dice mi Sensei?... ¡Ah, sí! Porque soy impaciente. Mi Sensei dice que no tengo paciencia, que un ninja debe ser paciente, y también dice que soy inquieto, que no puedo quedarme quieto ni un segundo, que un ninja debe también aprender a quedarse quieto. –

- Puedes intentar hacer todo eso que te dice tu Maestro si regresas y juegas con tus hermanos cuando sea tu turno; tu Maestro también debe haberte hablado sobre compartir, ¿verdad? -

- Mejor jugamos a otra cosa. – sonrió y echo a correr.

David fue tras él.

Los dos entraron corriendo al cuarto en el que dormían las cuatro tortuguitas.

Miguel Ángel se apresuró a meterse debajo de su cama y sacar una caja de zapatos en las que tenía guardadas varias cosas.

- Podemos salir a explorar, y puede que hallemos un muñeco del Centinela de Plata. – tomó el cómic y le mostró a David una página en que estaba su personaje favorito volando por los cielos – He buscado uno por meses pero nada más encuentro muñecos rotos. -

- O podemos jugar… - sugirió David – ¡a que tu eres Centinela de Plata y yo tu archienemigo El Doctor Malignus! -

- ¡Va! – Miguel Ángel pronto guardó su caja de zapatos, tomó una vieja sábana, la ató a su cuello a manera de capa y se puso en una posición de héroe como la que hace Centinela de Plata - ¡No permitiré que te salga con la tuya Doctor Malignus! – trató de imitar la voz de superhéroe.

- ¡Nunca me atraparás Centinela de Pacotilla! –

El Doctor Malignus salió huyendo y Centinela de Plata "voló" tras él.

- ¡SShhhhhhhhuuuuuuuusshhhhhhh! – Miguel Ángel imitó el sonido que ha leído en el cómic que hace el aire cuando Centinela de Plata despega hacia los cielos.

Los dos personajes se persiguieron por toda la casa gritándose y amenazándose uno al otro.

- ¡Conquistaré el mundo y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo! -

- ¡Eso está por verse Doctor Malignus! -

- Mikey, – de repente se oyó una voz de fastidio – por favor, estoy tratando de leer. -

- ¡Y yo estoy tratando de impedir que el Doctor Malignus conquiste el mundo entero! Me distrajiste y ya lo perdí. Tendré que usar mi visión de rayos X. – entrecerró los ojos y se puso a buscar al villano.

- ¿Al menos podrías hacerlo en silencio? -

- Mhhhh… ¿cómo hacen en esas películas mudas? –

- Sí. –

- ¡Qué buena idea!... ¡David! – corrió hacia alguna parte.

Leonardo se preguntó a quién estaba llamando su hermano. Se apartó del libro y fue tras Miguel Ángel. Lo halló en lo que parecía ser una riña: daba manotazos al aire, saltaba, "aterrizaba" y sometía a "alguien"; gritaba y hacia gestos, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca; luego, Miguel Ángel cayó de espaldas, como si alguien lo hubiese empujado, y trató de ponerse de pie pero no pudo porque por ser tortuga le era muy difícil, sólo se balanceaba sobre su caparazón; entonces, se quedó mirando a "alguien" y se echó a reír muy apenado pero muy divertido a la vez por tan vergonzosa situación, pero su carcajada no se oyó, como pasaba en las películas mudas, Miguel Ángel se carcajeaba pero no se escuchó ni un sólo JA.

- Mikey. – Leonardo se acercó con precaución - ¿Estás bien? –

Miguel Ángel movió la boca diciendo Sí pero tampoco Leonardo oyó sonido alguno.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a pararte? –

Miguel Ángel movió la cabeza y otra vez movió los labios, pareció que dijo "Puedo solo", o quizás dijo "David me va a ayudar.". Leonardo no estaba seguro, pero no se quedó más tiempo, fue lo más calmadamente que pudo en busca de su Maestro.

.

Leonardo le contó al detalle a Splinter lo que vio hacer Miguel Ángel.

- Gracias hijo, por avisarme. Ya había notado ese comportamiento en tu hermano. Pensaré en alguna solución. -

- ¿Mikey está enfermo? -

- No, no es eso, hijo. No sé exactamente lo que le sucede a tu hermano, pero no está enfermo. Creo que debemos esperar; quizás, sólo sea pasajero. -

- ¿Como cuando Mikey comenzó a coleccionar todo lo que encontrara y era color naranja? -

- Hai. -

- ¿O como cuando trataba de hablar en rima como lo hace el oso Yogui? -

- Hai. -

- ¿O como cuando quiso trepar las paredes como lo hace Spiderman? -

- Sí hijo, como todas y otras ocasiones. Esto probablemente también sea pasajero. -

Leonardo se retiró, ya un poco más tranquilo.

.

Pasaron los días y Splinter había notado que su hijo el más inquieto y distraído, ya no lo era tanto: regresaba a tiempo para comer; se lavaba sin tener que recordárselo; tendía su cama; en los ejercicios ponía más atención, igual en las clases de matemáticas… se esmeraba en todas sus labores como siguiendo y obedeciendo las indicaciones de su amigo "David". La rata estaba agradecido por ese cambio, así que dejó a ese tal David guiar a su pequeño hijo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Pero Miguel Ángel también tuvo otro cambio: jugaba solo, o eso les parecía a las otras tortuguitas; Miguel Ángel ya no aceptaba las invitaciones de sus hermanos, siempre decía que iba a jugar con "David", pero ellos lo veían jugar solo. Al principio, Rafael, Donatelo y Leonardo no le daban importancia; Rafael le decía: "Allá tú" o "De lo que te vas a perder", pero poco a poco, los tres entendieron cuánta falta les hacía el más pequeño.

Donatelo y Rafael estaban sentados en una esquina, parecían aburridos o tristes, o quizás ambas cosas.

- Hola. – Leonardo se acercó; había acabado su lección extra de Ninjitsu y entonces había tenido deseos de jugar con sus hermanos.

- Hola. – Donatelo fue el único que respondió al saludo.

- ¿Qué hacen? -

- Cortando flores en el campo. – respondió Rafael con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y Mikey? -

- Jugando con David. – respondió Donatelo.

- Ah. – se sentó junto a sus hermanos - ¿Y por qué esas caras? -

- Estábamos contando chistes – dijo Rafael – pero… no nos hicieron ninguna gracia. -

- Ya veo. –

- En vez de hacernos reír, nos han deprimido. – dijo Donatelo – Los hemos contado como nos los sabemos, pero… sencillamente, pareciera que ha hecho falta algo. -

- Algo así como la crema a las fresas con crema. – dijo Rafael.

- O como el azúcar al cereal. – dijo Donatelo.

- O como Batman sin Robín. –

- O una bici sin cadena. -

- Sí. – dijo Leonardo - Estos días han sido… apagados, pero – se puso de pie – podemos intentar otra cosa. Hay muchas cosas para divertirse. – trató de animar a sus hermanos.

- ¿Ah sí? – Rafael dudó - ¿Cómo qué? -

- Como… - pensó la tortuguita del antifaz azul – como… -

En eso, los tres oyeron una carcajada.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! –

Fueron a ver qué estaba haciendo Miguel Ángel.

La tortuguita estaba haciendo pompas de jabón, enormes pompas de jabón.

- Sabía que estaba haciendo una tontería. – dijo Rafael.

- Pero las burbujas son muy bonitas.- dijo Leonardo.

- Y está haciendo unas burbujas de buen tamaño. – dijo Donatelo.

Los tres niños se acercaron al más pequeño de ellos. Se dieron cuenta de la asombrosa dedicación con la que estaba haciendo sus burbujas.

- Hola Mikey. – Leonardo lo saludó.

- Hola. – respondió pero enseguida, llenó sus pulmones de aire y sopló en el arito que estaba usando para hacer las burbujas, sopló con mucho cuidado, y lentamente, iba formándose una burbuja, que creía y crecía y crecía…

- Se va a reventar. – dijo Rafael.

Los tres estuvieron atentos a que esto pasara, pero no sucedió; hasta que la burbuja tuvo un buen tamaño, como el de una pelota de tenis, la tortuguita del antifaz naranja hizo un leve movimiento de muñeca, y la burbuja salió volando.

- ¡Wow! – exclamaron sus tres hermanos.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó Leonardo.

- ¡Es bien fácil! -

- Eso cualquiera lo hace, - dijo Rafael y le arrebató el arito y el frasco con el jabón.

- ¡Oye! -

- Rafa, devuélveselo. – dijo Leonardo.

- Nada más hago una para que vean que no es la gran cosa. –

Agitó el arito dentro de la mezcla de jabón y luego sopló, pero demasiado fuerte, y las gotitas de jabón se desprendieron del arito.

- ¡Esto no sirve! – se quejó amargamente.

- Es que así no se hace. David me explicó cómo hay que hacerlo. -

- ¿Ah sí? –

- Mira. – tomó de las manos de Rafael el arito y el frasco – Sensei nos preparó una… una… infa… infa… Sensei dijo que era una mezcla infa… -

- Infalible. – Donatelo completó la palabra.

- ¡Eso! Le pregunté a Sensei si sabía cómo preparar el jabón para las burbujas de jabón; yo iba a hacerlo solo, pero David me dijo que mejor le preguntara a Sensei - sus hermanos ya se estaban imaginando el desastre que pudo haber hecho de haberlo intentado él solo - porque él sabe muchas cosas y yo no tantas, que seguro sabía cómo hacer el jabón para poder hacer burbujas de jabón, y le pregunte y sí supo; hizo bien rápido el jabón y el arito.. ¡y David y yo nos hemos estado divirtiendo! -

- Y dale con David… - dijo Rafael, y Leonardo lo miró con desaprobación.

Pero Miguel Ángel ya estaba formando otra enorme burbuja de jabón que salió flotando.

Los otros niños se maravillaron ante la efímera belleza de la burbuja: flotó y destelló hermosos colores en esos largos 10 segundos antes de reventar.

- Tus burbujas duran mucho tiempo, Mikey. – le dijo Leonardo.

- ¡Es una mezcla especial que hizo Sensei! -

- Pero es necesaria una buena concentración – dijo Donatelo – para conseguir burbujas de ese tamaño. -

- Aja. –dijo Rafael no creyendo que en eso consistiera el truco.

- Inténtalo. – le ofreció Miguel Ángel sus utensilios especiales.

Rafael los tomó y de nuevo iba a soplar muy fuerte, pero…

- ¡Espera! – dijo el experto en burbujas (Rafael se quedó con las mejillas infladas) – Tienes que hacerlo muy despacio. -

Y eso hizo Rafael; se concentró, sopló y sopló muy lentamente, y la burbuja comenzó a formarse, poco a poco… sopló y sopló y sopló… ¡la burbujita parecía que iba a tener el tamaño de la casa!, hasta que Rafael se quedó sin aire fue que dejó flotar su burbuja; Miguel Ángel tomó su mano y con un pequeño movimiento la burbuja salió flotando.

- ¡Wow! –

- ¡Bien hecho Rafa! -

- ¡Qué burbuja tan grandota! -

- ¡Uf!- recuperó el aliento - ¡Superen eso! –

Entre los cuatro comenzó un concurso de ver quién hacía la burbuja más grande.

Y David, en todo ese tiempo, estuvo observando cómo su amiguito Miguel Ángel se divertía de nuevo con sus hermanos.

Ya no iba a necesitar que le hiciera compañía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **El amiguito de Mikey no fue ningún fantasma, sino un amigo imaginario.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado lector, y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
